The War: Emily's Time
by Knightrunner
Summary: A warning to the people/The good and the evil/This is war/To the soldier, the civillian/The martyr, the victim/This is war Emily's parents are being ripped apart when her mutant abilities surface so she runs away, only to enter a war between humans and mutants. She wanted to get away from the fight but only got more into it. Her life is now a war, one that she will die in.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter one of The War: Emily's Time! Yes this Emily is the same one as the Emily in The War: Julian's Time. Now ya get to see her story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

"She's your daughter! You talk to her!" a woman's voice screamed.

"Emily is our daughter! You can't just disown her because she's special!" a man yelled.

"She's not special she's a freak!" the woman yelled.

"Our daughter is not a freak!" the man yelled.

Upstairs a 13 year old girl shoved her earbuds into her ears and started playing Skillet as loud as she could stand. It wasn't rare for her parents to fight but it was always over work or finances. Never before had it been about Emily. She cringed when she heard her mothers voice raise even louder, screaming about her being a freak who should be put out on the streets. Emily walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. He red hair fell to her waist and her green eyes were a bit brighter than they had been a week ago but she was still herself, even if she had powers that she couldn't control. She was still herself.

Still hearing screams downstairs Emily frowned. "I'm not a freak, but mom hates me now...I can't stay here." she said to herself as she grabbed a backpack. She shoved a couple shirts, a pair of pants, shorts and a few socks in the main compartment. In one side pocket she rolled up a white undershirt and put it in there and in the other she shoved two or three pairs of ankle socks. In the small compartment on the front she grabbed some Big 100 meal replacement bars from a drawer in her room and shoved them in there as well as some protein bars and poptarts. She's always been the type to hide stuff in her room. Opening a different drawer she pulled out a box of sudaphed and a box of mucinex, then shoved both in the bottom of the small pocket.

With her bag packed she walked over to the window and opened it. Living downtown did make sneaking out, or running away, easy. She glanced at her room, looking for anything else she wanted. She spotted a photo of her and her cousin Julian playing and grabbed it, quickly pulling it from the frame and shoving it in her hoodie pocket. She ducked out her window and onto the metal fire escape, struggling to close the window from the outside. She climbed down, running past the window in the kitchen where her parents were still screaming at each other. She got to the bottom and jumped off the latter.

Looking around she was unsure of where to go. If she went to family or friends they would just take her home. So she just ran down the street, letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted to. It was a while until she got tired and stopped for a breathers. Only then did she notice her feet had carried her across the border of safe places to the mutant side of town, though that didn't matter very much now that Emily is a mutant. Maybe now this is the safe side of town.


	2. An Unexpected Friend

Emily sat down in an alley, cold, tired and hungry. She'd run out of food a few days ago and had been scavenging for food, without much luck. It was once again growing dark and Emily pulled her arms into her hoodie, ready to suffer another cold night alone. She was beginning to regret running away, but there was still a voice in her head that told her she'd just have been kicked out if she stayed. One way or another she would have ended up on the streets.  
Shivering she rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her legs. Slowly the sun set beyond the skyline and the young girl grew colder. Soon enough an elderly man walked past. Despite his age though he was still quite strong and walked with dignity, but when he saw Emily shivering he stopped and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of the ginger haired girl he asked if she was okay. Emily looked up at him as he walked over, he was tall but when he crouched down he seemed kind. Emily shook her head, it was a risk trusting this man but if it got her a warm place to stay and food Emily wouldn't mind too much. There was something about his voice that made her trust him, it seemed oddly familiar.  
The man offered her a hand and asked "Would you like to come with me little one? Until we find your parents at least."  
Emily nodded "I'll go with you but I don't wanna go back home." She sighed and looked at the ground "My mom hates me."  
The man gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sure she doesn't truly hate you. She was probably only mad and took her anger out on you."  
Emily shook her head, slowly rising to her feet. "No, she hates me, just like she hates every other mutant in the world."  
The man as well rose "I see. Come, you'll be safe with me. I run a safe haven for mutants."  
Emily nodded and grabbed her backpack, throwing it onto one shoulder. "Lead the way then."  
The man nodded and lead her from the alley. As soon as they were in the light and Emily was able to clearly see his face it clicked why his voice sounded so familiar. "Erik?" She asked, looking up at his face.  
Erik smiled at her "Yes my dear, I see you remember me from the few times we've met at family gatherings."  
Emily nodded, thinking back to the last time her uncle William held a family gathering. She remembered having seen him and heard Julian go on and on about 'uncle Erik' but she never had the chance to talk to him. "So, you're a mutant?" She asked.  
Erik nodded "Indeed. Most call me Magneto, but you can call me Erik if you'd prefer."  
Emily gave him a shocked look "You're Magneto? How did we not all know?"  
Erik gave her a gentle smile "Its amazing the mind. If you're used to seeing someone in costume or armor you're not likely to recognized them in civilian attire."  
Emily let out half a laugh and looked around, amazed that Magneto was walking right next to her. "So, where are we going?" She asked.  
They turned a street corner and Erik pointed at a large hotel "That's where. The hotel was abandoned by humans so I've set up a base there. For now its only a small group of elites but its growing."  
Emily gave him a confused glance "Elites? You make it sound like a war is coming."  
Erik sighed as they neared the building "I'm afraid little one that a war is coming and it will only end in extection of us or the humans."  
Emily frowned "What about the humans who support mutants?" She asked, her thoughts returning to her father, who had defended her when her powers surfaced.  
Erik opened the door for her and said "I'm not sure. The outcome of wars aren't easy to predict."  
Emily sighed and walked in. The hotel was a five star hotel, or it had been in the past anyway. With the cleaning staff gone it had lost the feeling of cleanliness. White walls were fading, stains and scuffs marred the floors and trash lay scattered through the place. "So, you're building an army?" Emily asked.  
Erik nodded "We must be ready in the case of an attack. I wouldn't say I'm building an army, but I am going to be ready for an attack from the humans."  
Emily nodded and followed him as he lead her to an elevator "Come, I'll show you to your room then where you can hang out at."  
Emily nodded and followed him. As they rode several floors up on the elevator, almost to the top of the building Emily asked "Where do I go for food?"  
Erik glanced at her then said "There's a kitchen on the first floor. I've got a few people here who cook on occasion but mostly Eliza is our biggest cook. So anytime around eight, twelve and five she'll be there if she's not busy. You can check in there at anytime for leftovers."  
Emily nodded "Good. I've hardly eaten these past few days."  
The elevator dinged and Erik lead her to a room, it was simple room, not what you'd expect from looking at the lobby. They stayed there long enough for Emily to drop her backpack but then left. Erik lead her down the halls to a storage room. It was round and had metal walls. A man was moving boxes around, he seemed to be sorting them. Nearby to him was a blonde haired teen who was sitting on a box, flicking a lighter open and closed. Erik lead her over to them "Pitor, John, this is Emily, she's a friend."

Both men looked at her and smiled, Pitor held out his hand for her to shake. "It is good to meet you. My name is Pitor, though some call me Colossus." he said, a think Russian accent.

Emily shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you too." then looked at the teen, "I take it you're John?"

The blonde nodded "Yep, that's me." he said, his accent was distinctly Australian.

A woman showed up at the door, saying she needed to see Erik. He nodded and turned to Emily. "Stay here with them okay? I think Cody will be here soon, he's closer to your age so I think you'll get along with him." Emily nodded so he walked off, leaving her with a teen who had a bit of an insane gleam in his eye and a man who somewhat intimidated her.


End file.
